The electronics industry has experienced an ever increasing demand for smaller and faster electronic devices which are simultaneously able to support a greater number of increasingly complex and sophisticated functions. Accordingly, there is a continuing trend in the semiconductor industry to manufacture low-cost, high-performance, and low-power integrated circuits (ICs). So far, these goals have been achieved in large part by scaling down semiconductor IC dimensions (e.g., minimum feature size) and thereby improving production efficiency and lowering associated costs. However, such scaling has also introduced increased complexity to the semiconductor manufacturing process. Thus, the realization of continued advances in semiconductor ICs and devices calls for similar advances in semiconductor manufacturing processes and technology.
Recently, multi-gate devices have been introduced in an effort to improve gate control by increasing gate-channel coupling, reduce OFF-state current, and reduce short-channel effects (SCEs). One such multi-gate device that has been introduced is the gate-all around transistor (GAA). The GAA device gets its name from the gate structure which can extend around the channel region providing access to the channel on two or four sides. GAA devices are compatible with conventional complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes and their structure allows them to be aggressively scaled while maintaining gate control and mitigating SCEs. In conventional processes, GAA devices provide a channel in a silicon nanowire. However, integration of fabrication of the GAA features around the nanowire can be challenging. For example, while the current methods have been satisfactory in many respects, continued improvements are still needed